Gilded Sky
by OperaEagle IcelynLacelett
Summary: The Gold King has a lot of things weighing down on his mind and so he goes out, only to meet a little boy with adorable fluffy brown hair that gives surprising insight and takes a burden off of the King's shoulders. Obviously no kid that adorable, with so much potential, can be left alone to stagnate. Daikaku snatches him up. GoldKing!BAMF!Tsuna later, gen, GoldClansmen!10thGen.
1. The King meets little Tsu-kun

A/N: Welcome welcome!

This is a little KHR/K crossover that came from an idea I had of Tsuna being the second Gold King and how that would come about. So we have some cute little Tsu-kun with a bit of angst and more info than you will ever need to know about Daikaku Kokujoji, the Second King, the Gold King!

Warning: some light angst, because I literally cannot write anything without it, cute!empathetic!Tsuna, made-up info about the Gold King. No blood or nightmares for once!

-.-.-.-

Kokujoji Daikaku, the Second King, didn't go out all that often. He was old and his time was coming in less than a decade. But he still loved how beautiful the world was, how much potential it held. He was going out today. And thankfully, he could he convinced the Usagi to send only one bodyguard, the best. His right hand, Modesuru Kunora.

He needed some time to think and plan. Sightseeing would uplift his spirit a bit while he pondered the heavy things.

He needed to think through instructions to give his Clan for after he passed. He needed to find a successor. Not to mention the regular problems of perpetually ongoing renovations, King conflicts, or running his government branch smoothly. The most pressing problem and the one that was making him the most itchy was the Green King.

Daikaku was no fool. He was a master of the political arena, the sword, and problem solving. He knew that the Green King was waiting him out, but that made it all the more important to find him. The man had tricks up his sleeves he was sure no one would like.

The stress was piling up on him. He was sure that it wasn't helping his lifespan, either. An interaction with the outside world like a normal person was sure to do him some good.

-.-.-.-

"Aw, this is the life," Daikaku breathed, leaning back in his outside chair and sipping green tea. "This is so relaxing. Now I can think."

"I'm glad, my King," Kunora intoned from beside him.

He threw a little smile at his second. "Thank you for coming out with me today. I'm sorry I'm wasting your time like this."

"Not at all, my King," Kunora waved off. "I'm glad to get away from duties."

Daikaku hummed. He looked down at his drink and drifted off in thoughts of what to do…

-.-.-.-

A little boy with adorable spiky brown hair had been hovering nervously around their area for about five minutes. Just as Kunora was probably about to do something, he hesitantly but determinedly walked straight up to the Gold King.

The boy spent a while nervously tugging on his shirt's hem and looking everywhere but the King. He cleared his throat, signalling for Kunora to leave the boy alone.

A moment later, Daikaku felt arms clench tightly around his torso, and he started. "Nani?"

"Are you okay?" The boy who was embracing him questioned, face firmly buried in the elder's shirt.

Daikaku laughed and nodded. "Of course," he answered.

The grip tightened. "Don't lie," the boy whispered. The King stilled. "Tsu-kun might be Dame-Tsuna to everyone except Mama, but Tsu-kun can recognize when someone is sad. They have the same look that Tsu-kun does right after the big kids push him around and he hurts inside. He doesn't know what he did wrong or what they want, but it happens all the time. You have the same look. Please don't lie, not even to yourself."

Daikaku was silent at the correct deductions of this child.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tsu-kun rephrased his earlier question, his eyelids clenched shut, still hugging tightly. Pointing to the Gold King's second, he asked, "Is that man the one who fixes your feelings like Mama fixes up Tsu-kun?"

Daikaku relaxed and let a tremulous smile grow on his face as he pondered what the child had told him, correctly guessing what even the King had denied to himself. Daikaku wanted to be strong all the time, wanted to act like he was in perfect control and knew what was going on and what course to take, and he didn't. He was lost but denying it to himself, thinking that if he was broken everything would crumble around him.

"Hai," the Second Kind admitted, "He is one of them." Kunora had taken care of Daikaku when he was sick, overstressed and overworked, more times than he could count. He had led Daikaku to the right path more than once, given him inspiration when all Daikaku wanted to do was curl up into a ball and block all his problems out. It used to be Adolf, but, well... not any more.

Adolf had done all those things and more. He had been Daikaku's best friend as long as he could remember, and they shared the deep bonds of soldiers and brothers that could never be replaced. They had spent countless days together, laughing and crying and researching. They shared each other's dreams, and their most defining moments had been spent in the company of the other. He… he really missed Adolf, he realized. That was a major part of what was dragging him down. He should at least call Adolf soon.

"Good," the child said fiercely, drawing back to pierce Daikaku with an orange-tinted gaze, and he returned to the conversation he had forgotten. "Spend time with your precious people, and you'll be happy again! Then think about them and what they would say, and you'll know what to do." Tsu-kun nodded, certain.

The Gold King looked at this wondrous child full of potential and empathy, and for the first time in fifty years, he cried. He initiated the hug this time, and the child hugged back just as fiercely, practically crawling into the older man's lap. The child melted into the positive contact. Daikaku almost frowned as he realized this wonderful child might not receive as much as he needed. But that was a small portion of his mind. The rest of it was crying with relief for the answer to this problem that had been unconsciously weighing him down for a long while.

"Arigato," he cried onto the child, "arigato." The smaller male had relaxed and was smiling softly, almost hesitantly, as he trusted the other with his body. He reached up and put a hand on Daikaku's wet cheeks, utterly content and happy.

"Tsu-kun!" a brown-haired woman called from the shop across the street from the cafe where they were. "Tsu-kun! Where have you wandered off to this time? Tsu-kun!"

"That's Mama," Tsu-kun whispered to the Second King, as if confiding an important secret. "I have to go now." He tried to climb down, but ended up sprawled over the King. Kunora had to reach in and seperate them.

"Be happy when I see you again!" the child called, turning to wave at them, and as Daikaku waved back, he tripped.

Daikaku laughed, and the boy's words repeated themselves in his head. Somehow, Tsu-kun had known the exact answer.

He felt lighter than he had in decades.

-.-.-.-

Translations:

Nani: What/Huh?

Hai: yes.

Arigato: thank you.

-.-.-.-

A/N:

Poor Daikaku-kun. Missing his best friend/brother and having so much to take care of. We know you can do it, Daikaku-kun! He finds a solution with help from the Hyper Intuition.

Cute Tsu-kun, caring about everyone. Deprived of touch. Awww.

The right hand? Completely made up.

So timeline-wise, in KHR this is three months or so after the sealing, so Tsuna is about six years old. We're going to pretend that the seal took time to form after it was set initially and so even though most of Tsuna's Flames are blocked off, a little bled through to guide him to the downtrodden Gold King and helped him understand.

For K, it's about a decade before Return of Kings. Eight/nine years before the first season. I think...

This could stand alone as a one-shot, but like I said at the beginning, it's part of a larger idea. Should I continue? Is this even good? What could I improve? What would you want to see if I continued?

I'm thinking Daikaku takes him in and teaches him and secretly trains Tsuna to be his successor without anyone, even Tsuna himself, the wiser. Then when the Aura transfers to Tsuna, the seal breaks too, and it's just havoc in Namimori until the Hibaris find out what's going on.

Eventually, Kyoya takes over the government side of things for Tsuna, and he can enjoy being with his Clansmen that he picks (his Guardians, of course!). At one point, he rushes over to Italy and ends up coming back with at least Mukuro and Hayato.

So? Thoughts?

~OperaEagle IcelynLacelett


	2. The Deal Reminiscent of the Mafia

A/N: Welcome! Thanks for checking this out!

Honestly, I am blown away by the reception for this story. It looks like as many people want this crossover as I do!

Nothing particularly exciting happens in this one. Tsuna ages a year and bumps into them again. That's basically it.

Disclaimer: I do not own K or KHR. Kan't I wish? (sorry, haha XD)

-.-.-.-

Ch 1: The Deal Strangely Reminiscent of the Mafia

-.-.-.-

 **"When you're deeply sensitive, love is ecstasy. Heartache is a wide, somatic wound. Visual natural beauty is jewel-drenched, wild bliss. Tension and conflict are muscle-tightening and toxic, straight down to the cells."**

 **-Victoria Ericson**

-.-.-.-

Sawada Tsunayoshi, seven-year-old Dame Extraordinaire, was carrying a bag home from the market to his Mama for dinner and kicking the can in front of him.

How was he going to explain the nasty bruises the bullies had given him this time? It was true that they rarely beat him up, but it did happen, and they had been extra frustrated after school this time. He thought that they might have mentioned something about not getting any money from today, but they'd already thrown the first punch by that time, so to be fair, it could be completely hallucinated.

A lot of people bullied him. There were even a few in his class at school that joined in with the usual bullies to make life as unpleasant as possible for him. He didn't attract the normal bullies; he attracted much more than that. It was very tiring and basically made his life outside of his house a big hide and seek game. They didn't usually get this physical though-shoves and degrading comments and being pushed up against the wall and threatened for money, sure, but not full-on beat downs.

He had several big bruises on his torso and arms, but he'd managed to shield his face for the most part, so Mama shouldn't know anything was wrong unless she saw the limp. He gathered enough bruises just tripping on a typical day, so he always had a ready excuse with that. It probably wouldn't cover injuries of this magnitude, though. He hated when Mama got worried. She cried enough at night for her absent husband. It broke his heart just seeing how lovesick Mama was for him. He would never forgive his 'father' for making Mama cry like that, being gone for so long that Mama had to live in a hazy world to pretend to be okay. He ached whenever Mama cried, though when he showed himself and let Mama hug him she only cried harder, so he'd stopped trying a while ago.

He could feel how horrible and small the bullies felt inside, too. Why did they go out of their way to make it worse? He wanted to reach out and soothe their aches, but every time he attempted to, he was met with knuckles. He'd stopped trying to do that as well.

He shivered. He always felt so cold these days, after his father's boss had done that weird thing with his finger. Then he'd started being dame and tripping over everything and his brain was all muddled.

The last time he'd felt a clear mind was with that old man more than a year ago who had looked so burdened, just straining to stand up for another day. It had been wonderful, and he'd felt safe and over the moon at someone accepting his help so they'd feel better for the first time since the world had dulled.

Something prickled in the back of his mind and he whipped his head to look over the cafe on the other side of the street. It was the same one he'd met the man at. Smiling with nostalgia, he was about to turn and leave when he thought he saw the same man again, with the same special person as last time. He shook his head and turned to look one more time.

Oh. They were still there.

Well, he'd known they would meet again. And he really wanted to feel as safe as last time.

-.-.-.-

"Hello," Tsuna said at the elbow of the special person.

The old man put down his cup of tea and opened his eyes, nodding in greeting. "Tsu-kun," he acknowledged.

Tsuna digested that and groaned. He _had_ still been using third-person pronouns a year ago, hadn't he? Oh, that was so embarrassing. He coughed and corrected, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, actually. Um. Sorry."

The man had a distinct mischievous twinkle in his eye. "That's a nice name. I think I still prefer Tsu-kun, though." Tsuna groaned again. Old men were always mysterious and playful. The man laughed. "It's Kokujoji Daikaku, child."

"Kokujoji-san, then," Tsuna spoke up. "Well, I just came to say hi."

"Sit down," Kokujoji-san directed lazily. "Enjoy a cup of tea and humor this old man. And none of that Kokujoji-san nonsense. If you _have_ to be formal, call me Daikaku-san."

"Ah, okay, Dai-Daikaku-san," Tsuna blushed. This was a bad idea. Who knew that the safe man from before was now like a bored, mischievous grandfather?

He would still call the elder Kokujoji-san in his mind. It would be too disrespectful otherwise.

"And this is Modesuru Kunora," Kokujoji-san gestured to his special person with a chuckle, "my second-in-command."

"What do you need a second in command for?" Tsuna blurted out, surprised, before stammering, at Kokujoji-san's raised eyebrow, "Dai-Daikaku-s-san."

"It's quite all right to ask, child," Daikaku-san softly prompted. "I'd be happy to answer any questions you have for me. After all, it's why I want to talk to you."

"M-me?" Tsuna stuttered again, quieter. Why would anyone want to talk to Dame-Tsuna?

"In answer to your previous question, I'm in charge of the Timeless Palace and the Reforms branch of the government. I advise the Prime Minister from time to time. Kunora is quite useful. Officially, he's there to advise me and step in when I'm gone. Unofficially, he's there to keep me sane and do all the paperwork."

Kunora grumbled and shot a look at the King.

"He does a great job with all of his responsibilities. He's such a perfectionist he couldn't get it done any other way. Luckily, he does things quickly and efficiently too, or else he would still be stuck as the secretary's assistant. And he loves me, no matter how much he denies it!" Kokujoji-san cackled, ducking under the indignant swipe his second-in-command threw at him.

Suddenly, the man became very serious, where he had been jovial a moment before. "So, I have a proposition for you."

Tsuna felt some apprehension coming on. Wasn't that a line said in pretty much every movie involving the Mafia ever? What was this 'proposition'?

"I would like you to come spend some time with us on weekends and Fridays," Kokujoji-san offered. "I'd teach you some things and you'd meet a lot of people. You'll be happy."

Tsuna had been ready to run, but he was soothed by the actual offer after he processed it. He stopped cowering and looked over curiously. He still wondered whatever this man wanted from him, because nobody just offered something to Dame-Tsuna without a catch, but his instincts were telling him it was safe, and he couldn't help but listen to them. "What… what things?" he managed to ask. The part about meeting people sounded nice, if they treated him as well as Daikaku-san, and they couldn't be too bad if they were the elder's friends. He didn't know if he would be able to be on time for the scheduled dates, though. Bullies and taking care of his own first aid took up a substantial part of his day.

"Well, things like defending yourself and help with school, some history and things you like."

"I don't need to defend myself," Tsuna blurted instinctively. "I'd probably mess it all up, anyway. You don't want to waste your time with me. I never manage to learn anything." _That's right,_ he reminded himself. There were so many people more qualified than him to spend time with someone as amazing as Daikaku-san. Pick any one person off the street and they would have more skills in their favor than Tsuna. Good things never lasted in Tsuna's life, and this would be no different. Just when he felt safe and secure, something would come and uproot everything Tsuna had once again, crushing his feelings and reminding him that he was dame and didn't deserve anything at all. It was just a matter of time.

"That's not true," Daikaku-san stared at Tsuna intently, as if judging him. "You have the desire to help others and empathy, and that is rarer than diamonds these days. I would like to spend more time with you and make sure you never forget or lose those very valuable qualities."

Tsuna stared at him. Nobody had noticed that before. But wasn't it a bad thing? "Nobody wants to be helped," he mumbled, picking at his shirt hem.

"Sometimes they need it, even if they don't want it," Daikaku-san replied. "And it's the job of people like us to do it anyway."

"People like us?" Tsuna cocked his head to the side, interested despite himself. What did he mean?

Daikaku-san smiled a mysterious little smile, and Tsuna knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer. "Or what you will someday become, if you take my offer," he hinted.

Tsuna could have sat there in indecision the whole day, except the warm enveloping feeling was back ( _finally, he felt so right again, his mind was so clear_ ) and urged him to take it. It swelled and swirled around in him, rushing up and almost nudging him with happiness. _**homebackrightshouldn'tbelockedawayloveyoupleasebesafe,**_ it whispered. _**goodideatakeit.**_

Dazed with his returned Flames, he could only nod and mumble, "Yes. Okay. Yes, I'd like that. What you said before."

-.-.-.-

Daikaku glanced in question over at Kunora as Tsunayoshi looked slightly dizzy. Kunora shook his head, expressionless but still puzzled, only notable by the way his eyebrows slightly scrunched together and his legs crossed left over right.

They could feel some sort of aura from the child, but it wasn't a regular Clansman aura. It was the aura of a potential King. They knew that, but it was so _strong_ now, whereas before it had been almost unnoticeable. _Was_ practically unnoticeable, except to another King's senses.

This only made Daikaku more determined to help the child. _I don't think he's blocking it instinctively, he seems to melt into it with relief,_ he thought, eyeing Tsunayoshi with a pondering gaze. _That rules out repressing it because he feels uncomfortable with it or his home life. That doesn't say good things. I didn't think there was a technique that could block Aura, but if there is, and it's been used on him, that is very worrying. For him and us. I have to get to him before others can and manipulate him for their own benefit._ That didn't mean that Daikaku wouldn't use the child for his own ends (he was a politician after all), but the child would get much more out of it than otherwise, like for example the Green King got wind of this. Daikaku almost winced just thinking about it.

When the distracted boy practically breathed out his affirmative answer, he relaxed. This would be so much easier than watching and protecting from afar.

Tsunayoshi was such an empathetic, loving child. He should stay that way. It would either be his greatest downfall or his greatest strength. Probably both. The Gold King knew which one he wanted to win in the end, which one he would nurture.

-.-.-.-

 **"Compassion hurts. When you feel connected to everything, you also feel responsible for everything. And you cannot turn away. Your destiny is bound with the destinies of others. You must either learn to carry the universe or be crushed by it. You must grow strong enough to love the world, yet empty enough to sit down at the same table with its worst horrors."**

 **-Andrew Boyd**

-.-.-.-

A/N: And that's it for this one! (Nope, nothing to do with the actual Mafia :( )

Little did Daikaku know just how effective a weapon Tsuna's 'empathy' was going to turn into. "Possessiveness, over protectiveness, and too much worrying", more like. Sky Flames ;)

I don't know how long the childhood/training arc will take before we're introduced to more KHR characters, but hopefully not too long XD After we collect most of Tsuna's family, I'm going to dive into the K: Return of Kings plot. Yay, blasting canon to bits! Whoohoo!

I'm going to have to introduce some OCs to be Tsuna's tutors/fighting instructors. If you have an idea about where I could sneak in Skull, please tell me. I love that little guy.

If you want updates on status or for some reason feel the irrational desire to listen to more of my ramblings, check out my profile page. I update it pretty regularly with what's going on in my life and the most recent excuse of why I can't write -_-

Also! Also also also~! I posted my long list of plotbunnies I've had for forever on my profile page as ideas free for adoption. Please take one, I'd really like to see them develop! Just drop me a PM so I can look at it!

Come back later! Ciao ciao!

~OperaEagle IcelynLacelett

Edit 27 June 2017 (Later that day)

Sorry if I edit these so many times. It's like the first time I post is a draft. I want to get it out as soon as possible and no matter how many times I read over a chapter there's always going to be something that I don't get until I read it published. Then it's so blatantly obvious I smack myself over the head.


	3. Mama, and a Little Bad Luck with Bullies

A/N: Hi hi!

Welcome to the third chapter! Wow, I'm feeling very accomplished! I know I update like a snail, but to me it's actually really fast. I don't write all that much, but lately my Muse has been exploding. I had a nice vacation of a week-and-a-half where I wrote a lot, but most of it was spent emailing a good friend. Heh heh?

This chapter is so much longer. It looks like my habit of lengthening chapters is making an appearance. Not that it's a bad thing, you guys deserve this. I just couldn't stop myself. I really wanted to get into training and the Timeless Palace next chapter.

I have half of ch 4 written out. The place I have right now is a good stopping point, but it's only the length of the prologue, and half the length of this one. So I think I'll make it a bit longer...

Warning: there's a little bullying in this chapter, a flashback, and minor Iemitsu-bashing, but it's mostly just pointing out his faults and it's completely justified anyway.

Disclaimer: nope, don't own. If I did, there would be a lot more yaoi in KHR and many less shots of Miss Awashima's underwear in K.

-.-.-.-

Gilded Sky Ch 3

Mama, and a Little Bad Luck with Bullies

-.-.-.-

 **"She made broken look beautiful and strong look invincible. She walked with the universe on her shoulders and made it look like a pair of wings."**

 **-Said of a mother**

 **"Even when a mother's soul is tired, she finds strength for her family."**

- **Unknown**

-.-.-.-

Trying to creep back into his house usually did not work for Tsuna, and now was no exception. Despite opening the door and slipping off his shoes the quietest he could, his mother immediately welcomed him home. It was late in the evening, having stayed out waaay too late to talk to Daikaku-san, and he was ashamed.

"Tadaima," he called out, a little late, wincing minutely. He picked up the two grocery bags again and carried them to the kitchen, where his mama undoubtedly was.

As soon as he came in sight, she smiled at him brightly and took the bags, setting them on the counter and catching him in a hug. Tsuna blushed as she released him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Then she pulled away and got to work putting away the groceries.

"Where were you out so late?" she asked, concerned. Tsuna sat down.

"Oh, um," Tsuna stumbled over the words, trying his hardest not to think about the part of the conversation with Daikaku-san where his mother and her living situation had been brought up. "I found an old friend and stopped to talk with him."

"Really? That's great, Tsu-kun!" Nana grinned. "I didn't know you had any friends. That makes me happy!"

Tsuna blushed, feeling very bad for misleading her. "I'm sorry I stayed out so late, it must have been so lonely for you," he apologized softly, looking down into his lap.

But his mama just smiled and brushed it off. "Oh, it's fine," she giggled, turning to cup his face. "I know you won't stay away for long. And if you do, I just have to wait! You'll always come back to me, Tsu-kun, because you love me, and you're that kind of person."

Tsuna blushed deeply, for the nth time that day, and cursed Iemitsu in his mind.

-.-.-.-

Tsuna stared out the classroom window, thinking about the strange but wonderful turn his life had taken recently and feeling much, much anticipation.

-.-.-.-

 _After a few more moments, the wonderful feeling nuzzling him retreated and vanished. He was hit with loss and the cold enveloped him again. He wanted to cry or hit something. He felt so empty again. He hated this feeling, he_ hated _it!_

 _He had put his head between his legs to deal with it better, and when he regained some sense of the world around him, he drew it back up. He came face to face with Daikaku-san and Kunora-san staring, worried, at him. He shrieked and startled back, toppling over and hitting his head and legs against the ground._

 _He whined, holding his head, and his eyes had started to tear up by the time he turned to face them again, sheepish._

" _Are you okay?" Kunora-san asked, the so-far-silent man blinking and looking slightly panicked._

 _He nodded. Though it hurt, it's not like he wasn't used to worse._

" _Alright then," the other said, coughing slightly. "Um, my King, we need to make a schedule and pickup arrangements."_

" _Oh, yes," Daikaku-san said, helping Tsuna up and settling him in a chair. "See?" he said to Tsuna, "he's very useful."_

 _Tsuna nodded. Daikaku-san took his seat and his face became serious again._

" _Where would you like us to pick you up?"_

" _Why do you have to pick me up?" Tsuna queried. "It would be less hassle for you if I took a train, right?"_

 _Daikaku-san's smile sharpened a bit. "You're getting picked up," he stated in a voice that brooked no argument._

 _Tsuna startled a bit, surprised and skittish. "I-I'm sorry for questioning you, I won't do it again," he babbled. "You're older than me, of course you know best-"_

" _Stop," Daikaku-san commanded in an icy tone. "Stop right there. Who-" Kunora-san put a hand on the King's shoulder, and he broke off and breathed deeply a couple of times._

" _It is okay," Kunora-san spoke. "Please, do speak your thoughts. We want you to contribute. This is an issue we will not bend in, however. A car will get you there faster and we can keep an eye on you at all times."_

 _Tsuna knew he should be questioning that, but to him all it meant was protection from bullies. So he thought about it, before remembering a good place. "There's a park by my house," he recommended. "Someone could take me from there." Then he realized something. "Wait, where would we be going?!" He wasn't really worried about kidnapping, despite common sense. There was that feeling of trust, and, after all, he was his mother's son. But he was still Tsuna, so he fretted and panicked._

 _Daikaku-san laughed. "Just my headquarters, the place where I work. It's called the Timeless Palace."_

 _Tsuna frowned a bit, worried about the distance. "That's all the way over in Tokyo, though, right?"_

 _Kunora-san nodded. "All will be well," he said calmly, sipping his tea. Daikaku-san just beamed at Tsuna._

" _Like I mentioned earlier, it would be after school Fridays and all through Saturday and Sunday. We'd return you home on Sunday evening."_

 _Honestly, that sounded wonderful, though the idea scared Tsuna. How could he leave his mother alone that long? She got lonely and she'd always wanted a large family. He voiced these thoughts._

 _The older men shared a look, like they knew about the situation with Tsuna's father. "Can she invite people over, or can she stay with someone?" Daikaku-san asked._

 _Tsuna thought. He knew what people whispered about his mama,_ **-throw-away trophy-wife, can't even see what's in front of her, airhead, didn't raise her son properly, can't take care of him-** _and he was most assuredly not going to leave his mama with any of those people who gossiped about her. They'd be more likely to give her a cup of tea, spit on her, and force her to serve them than be welcoming. She'd accept it all with a radiant smile, because she was gentle and loving like that, and they_ knew it _-they'd abuse her for it. He was just about to refuse when he remembered some people that didn't - namely, the Sasagawas. And he'd never heard of whatever family Yamamoto had. Wait, what if Yamamoto was an orphan or adopted? What if he lived under a bridge and no one knew?! Oh no! How could he have left Yamamoto to suffer in silence without trying to help? He was a horrible per-_

" _Don't over think it," Daikaku-san interjected, letting out a slight snort and looking very amused. Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts, picked up on these things, and glared at the older man, still panicked a bit. "What is your gut saying?"_

" _The Sasagawas," Tsuna mumbled, feeling a little betrayed by his "gut."_

 _Daikaku-san's eyes glinted knowingly. "Well, there you go," he said with a smile._

 _Tsuna made a small 'hmph' noise. "I don't even have a personal relationship with them! It would be so awkward! The closest thing I have is a crush on Kyoko-chan! So I can't do much more than stutter when she talks to me, and I get so shy, I just don't know what to do around her!" Suddenly, his face lit up with realization and colored red. "WAIT, you weren't supposed to hear that! No, um, forget I said anything!" He buried his head in his hands and tried to block out the mental image of Daikaku-san's smirking face._

" _Don't worry, it's only natural," Daikaku-san snickered._

 _Tsuna's head buried further and he made an embarrassed and hopeless noise._ They're never going to forget about this, _he thought._

" _Don't make me do it," he pleaded eventually, sipping a cup of tea and avoiding their gazes._

" _Everyone must face and conquer their fears eventually," Daikaku-san prodded, milder. "Isn't your mother more important?"_

 _Tsuna looked away. "We've gotten way off topic," he pointed out._

" _Well, make sure your mother has somewhere comfortable before you go. If all else fails, you could bring her with us."_

 _Tsuna winced. "No, I'll be just fine. We'll work it out. Is that it?"_

" _Not quite yet," Daikaku-san stated. "What lessons would you like to have?"_

 _Tsuna stared, a bit dumbfounded. "Lessons?" he repeated, not quite catching on._

" _I did mention then earlier," Daikaku-san admonished gently._

" _Oh," Tsuna's face blushed a little. "What would I have to take them for?"_

 _Both of the older men raised an eyebrow. "Your performance in school, perhaps?" questioned Kunora-san._

" _How-how do you know about that?!" Tsuna squeaked, blushing scarlet again._

" _We guessed," Daikaku-san answered bluntly. "And that is another thing we'll teach you: not to get so flustered. How to react."_

 _Suddenly, an idea lit up on Tsuna's face. "Could you-do you think you could-teach me some ways to get rid of bullies, or stop them coming after me? Or even-or even-ways to get back at the people who gossip about my mother?"_

" _Yes, we can," Daikaku-san said with a gentle smile, a little sad around the edges. "We'll teach you how to do those things without being obvious, but very effectively, with words."_

" _You can do that?" Tsuna asked, in awe._

 _Daikaku-san chuckled and confirmed it. Tsuna took a deep breath and said yes._

" _So what lessons would you like to have?" Daikaku-san restated his earlier query._

" _Do I have to?" he mumbled, looking into his tea. "I'd, I dunno, rather not. I'm not very good at classes."_

 _Daikaku-san's gaze turned stern. "You need something to do while you're there. Meditating and centering yourself is good, but being idle is not. You will have some required classes with me, besides tutoring you and catching you up on anything you don't understand in school, which seems to be a lot. So in the beginning, we'll mostly be focusing on that. But you'll have required self-defense even then. Other classes will begin later. Here are the required ones._

" _History, geography, philosophy, arguments, weapons, swordplay, etiquette, reading, and meditation. Others might be added on."_

 _Tsuna stared, his eye twitching. He could not speak._ S-so many classes! I'll fail them all! I can't disappoint Daikaku-san like that!

 _Daikaku-san must have seen something on his face, because he smiled gently again. "It will be fine," he reassured Tsuna. "Just do your best. It doesn't matter how many times you fail as long as you do your best and pick it up eventually. That's all I ask of you. Can you still accept?"_

 _Tsuna was astounded. No one had ever just asked him to do his best-they always expected more than he could give. Maybe, just maybe, he could make this work. When Daikaku-san inevitably grew tired of him, maybe he could beg to stay. There was a small chance that it would work. And at least… someone would have believed in him for a while._

 _He could barely bring himself to nod, but he did. (His soul wept for joy.)_

-.-.-.-

When the bell for lunch rang, he took a deep breath and gathered up courage for what he was about to do. He spotted Kyoko-chan and Hana-san conversing out of the corner of his eyes and slowly stood up. He had to catch them before they left, no matter what, no matter how scared he was! This was for Mama!

Before he knew it, he was awkwardly hovering in front of Kyoko-chan. And the girls were doing that what-the-heck-do-you-want stare that he saw so much.

"Kyoko-chan, um, hieeeee!" He exclaimed after seeing Hana-san aim an ice-cold glare at him. "I was, um, wondering, if I could, maybe-"

"Get to the point, monkey," Hana-san demanded, done already.

"Could we talk about this, uh, in a more empty room?" Tsuna squeaked. This was _so embarrassing._ He couldn't do it. Kyoko-chan must already think he was so weird! He should just leave right now, before Kyoko-chan started calling him Dame-Tsuna too! But no, he couldn't, he could never leave Mama alone like that…

Kyoko-chan's gaze felt heavy. And he was pretty sure there was pity in her eyes.

"Yes, let's do that," she agreed, managing to inform her best friend while looking at Tsuna. They trailed out of the room, past the prying eyes of all the former eavesdroppers.

In the empty classroom, Kyoko-chan asked, "Tsuna-kun, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, it's, um, more of a question," Tsuna stammered, blushing and looking away. "So I'm going away this weekend on a trip, and my mother would be lonely without anyone else in the house. And I wouldn't ask just anyone, because a lot of people say mean things about her. So would you, or a member of your family…"

Kyoko-chan's face had lost the pity and seemed a bit relieved. She was seriously considering Tsuna's request. Still, that didn't mean she'd actually help him out.

"Don't be ridiculous, monkey," Hana-san drawled. "She doesn't have time for-"

"Be nicer, Hana," Kyoko-chan reprimanded her absentmindedly. "Mkay. I think I have an answer! Is it okay if she comes over to our house?"

Tsuna nodded empathetically. "Yes," he said, so relieved he barely caught himself from swaying. "As many people as possible. She loves people."

"Are you sure she's his mother?" Hana-san muttered to Kyoko-chan.

Kyoko-chan didn't respond, just smiled at him, and Tsuna blushed.

Hana-san shot him a glare. After Kyoko-chan left the classroom, she wheeled to face him with a dark, scary expression. "If you ever _think_ about confessing to Kyoko, I will gut you," she threatened. "At least you haven't done it yet. Too spineless." She snorted.

"Do you understand?"

"H-Hai," he nodded frantically. She nodded back at him sharply, spun on her heel, and disappeared.

"Phew, now that's done," Tsuna whimpered and fell on a desk in relief. "I have somewhere for Mama to stay! Yes! Now I just have to explain to Mama what's going on…"

-.-.-.-

"Tutoring?" Nana said, wide-eyed, staring at her son. "Wow, I didn't know you wanted to put that much effort into anything! It's a great idea! The next time you want something like that, just tell me! I'll be so happy to arrange it for you! !"

Tsuna could tell. The background that lit up behind her whenever his Mama smiled was particularly aggressive at the moment.

-.-.-.-

It was Friday and the first time he was going over to the Timeless Palace. He could barely wait! He could get out of the dreary house without fear and _go_ somewhere! Daikaku-san would become disappointed in him but at least he wouldn't hit or demand money from Tsuna.

Daikaku-san had said five thirty at the park. He needed to hurry to make it! School got out around four thirty and he had to deal with the bullies and get to the park before then!

Right before the bell rang, he jammed his stuff in his bag and got ready to sprint.

"-the homework is coming back to you now, two pages. Don't leave without it!"

Tsuna collected his homework and jammed them in the bag faster than earlier as the bell rang. He bolted out of his seat, just in time for his bag to split down the middle. He wanted to _cry._ His only hope had been being rushed out in the crowd.

"Well, well," Satofu Hijura jeered at him.

 _Well, it looks like it's Hijura's gang's turn today,_ Tsuna thought and braced himself. _Why did it have to be one of the groups that liked to actually hit me? I've had such bad luck with bullies this week..._

"Look who's useless?" Satofu spoke to his three cronies behind him. "It's Dame-Tsuna, no one else could fail as badly as he can!"

 _I_ know _that,_ Tsuna thought. _Don't you ever get tired of saying it over and over?_

The cronies mhmmed in agreement. "Dame, Dame," one taunted, shoving Tsuna with his foot. Tsuna, already on the floor and still trying to pick up his things, fell over. "Weak, useless, and pitiful! His mother must be so ashamed of him."

A second continued. "So disappointed at how he turned out," he whispered over to his buddies, as if confiding a secret. "The only man in his house, but not manly at all. He could pass for a girl!"

"Oh, that's right," Satofu turned to Tsuna. "I'd almost forgotten about that. You have a deadbeat, absent father, right? Well, you had to get it from somewhere. I bet he took one look at you and knew that you'd be even worse than him and left immediately."

Now _that_ stung. They didn't usually go this far, into his parents. His mother did _not_ deserve to be treated like that! She was kind and accepting and no one else could _see that!_ His father he didn't really mind them insulting, except the comment about abandonment. He couldn't, he just _couldn't_ …! The man had to come back, at least for Nana. So she would stop crying. So she would be all happy again and stop denying and burying the parts of her life that made her sad in order to cope.

(And, deep down, he _was_ afraid; afraid that he was not good enough, would never be good enough. No one wanted him, and no one would ever want him, it was just a matter of time. Everyone abandoned him because he wasn't good enough, he was no good. But he had no idea how to change it, no idea how to _be better_ …! Other people always instinctively just _got it,_ but he never had, nothing clicked, and no one could stand him enough to teach him! [He really _was_ no good…])

"He can't even argue!" the third crony crowed. "He knows we're right!"

Tsuna didn't comment, but that didn't fool any of them, the bullies or himself. He did agree.

"Haha!" They laughed with the bubbly excitement of being cruel and right at the same time. They landed weak, but painful all the same, hits that would leave bruises later on him. He curled up to protect his head until they got bored and went away.

"I guess that's enough," Satofu called finally, drawing back. "It's just getting boring now, and Dame-Tsuna looks like he's about to puke his guts out."

Tsuna coughed. He was of that opinion too. It wasn't as bad as it sometimes was, but he'd be sore and have these bruises for at least a week, if they had a chance to heal at all.

"Heh heh," Satofu's minions laughed creepily and followed Satofu out of the room.

Tsuna lay there for a while, like he always did, letting static fill his thoughts, until his mom's beaming face appeared in his mind's eye and he found the motivation to move.

He sighed and his eyes caught the clock as he moved to sit up. 5:17, it read. There was something tickling at the back of his mind, something he should do…?

Oh! Oh shoot! Tsuna had a sudden realization and scrambled up. _I'm gonna be so late! I won't even_ get there _! I'm going to be bemoaning this chance all my life…_

At least it was still during club hours, and Hibari-san shouldn't be too angry with him. There had been a couple times where bullies had accosted him inside the school, but mostly they worked outside of it for fear of Hibari-san. Today had been a rotten day so far. It could turn around, but Tsuna wasn't holding out hope for that. He was convinced it would get worse. And he wouldn't even see his mama before he left. Grumbling over all of life's negative points, he hurried as fast as he could without falling to his destination.

-.-.-.-

 **"The hardest times often lead to the greatest moments in your life. Keep the faith. It will all be worth it in the end."**

 **-Unknown**

-.-.-.-

Translations:

Tadaima: I'm home

Hai: it's in the first chapter, you lazy bum. It means yes.

-.-.-.-

A/N: So you know how I said there wouldn't be so much angst in this story?

...Yeah, that's subjective to my angst-muse. It hasn't been satisfied for a while. Anyway, half the characters are going to come from the dark Mafia, which is not a happy place, so expect more.

On the other hand, this story has so much more fluff than Sonder. It's a bit like ASSS, but not quite that dark. Mhm.

I like the idea of Skull being the one to teach Tsuna about vehicles and getaway cars! I'll add that in. Along with acting, maybe.

Yeah, so a chapter full of Tsuna. Next one will introduce some of his teachers and we'll see the Gold King and his second again! Yay!

...I'm still stuck on Sonder...

It turns out I spelled the title wrong. It's _gilded._ Which does read better.

Anyone else want to adopt a prompt? Please? I'll love you forever... I'll even write you a little one-shot if you want!

~OperaEagle IcelynLacelett


End file.
